The Kittens
by xXxrouxXx
Summary: Reid-centric One Shot Reids finds a mysterious package on the way to work...I don't own anyone!


Reid stood in the alleyway glaring at the box that had made him stop. Everyday he passed this box but today there was something different about it. It had been moved and there was a strange noise coming from it.

He walked over too it and looked inside. He gasped and nearly jumped back in surprise. He tore his eyes away from it, he couldn't look he just couldn't. It was horrible some-one could do anything like this.

Out of everything he'd seen this was up on the top of his high list, but the thing is he was to afraid to look in the box again. Soon the incessent sound made him look back.

Sitting in the box right in the middle covered in a blancket was a moving lump. Two moving lumps. Suddely a head popped out and meowed at him.

"Dam it!" Reid exclaimed. He didn't have time to look after two kittens, he was late for work. He debated in his mind about the suitability of him having the kittens.

Eventually his morales guided him and he picked up the box and carried onto work calling a taxi as he went there was no way he was walking the remaining two miles carrying a box with two kittens.

When he got in the taxi the driver joked about it being bring your pets to work day, Reid didn't laugh just told him to drive to the Bureau.

He ran to the elavator and stepped in while no-one was there. While in the elavator he noticed that the kittens had stopped mewing. He sighed inwardly he really didnt have time to look after kittens that were awake.

When he got out of the elavator he snuck upto his desk and hid the box beneath it. Then he sat down with a sigh...he was only five minutes late.

Reid started to relax once he got his coffee and sat down. He picked up his pen to start his paper work wondering what on earth he was going to do with the kittens. He could give them to J.J. she may want two tabby cats. Heck he could give them to anyone, but the way the cats had looked at him when they had poked there heads out. Spencer felt they were his respoibilities now. No-one else's. He shouldn't give them away.

Besides he'd started getting lonely up in his apartment maybe some kittens would do him some good. He had some spare money he could afford to look after them, his apartment was big enough. Yes, he decided, I will keep them.

As soon as he'd made this decision a voice behind him said, "You okay kid?"

Phew it was only morgan, "Yeah, I'm good...you?"

"I am amazing," the fellow profiler replied, "you just looked like you were thinking hard so I wondered what's up with him?"

"Oh nothing...just this paperworks, ummmm, hard."

"Paperwork hard? Reid what's going on?"

"Nothing." Reid said. He stood up and walked to the coffee machine to get more coffee. That was close, he thought.

When he sat back down he set to work on his paperwork he worked until lunch time and was slightly un-happy because he only had a few more bits left to do. Then Garcia snuck up behind him.

"Boo!" she said.

Spencer jumped and kicked the box. Garcia slammed a book in front of him. "No!" he shouted, he didnt want the kittens awake.

"Yes," Gracia replied, "that is you."

"What?" he said finally looking at the book.

"I was looking for my ex and I found you in this year book," she laughed, "look at you sooo cute." Then she just walked off like nothing had happened.

Reid took the box out from under the desk and looked inside, crap, the lumps were awake. He took off the blanket to see them properly and noticed that there was one more kitten than originally thought. Crappier.

Then Hotch walked over, shit! Reid didn't know what to do so he just sat there starring as Hotch walked over.

"Hello Spencer," Oh no the first name I'm in trouble, Reid thought, "What are you doing?"

He couldn't hide it so he told Hotch everything, how he found the kittens and brought them to work and throughout the whole story Hotch's mouth opened more and more.

"I am soooo sorry sir please don't blame me. I felt I had too do it...I thought it was horrible how someone could do something like that." Reid finished, breathing heavily.

Hotch started laughing, "Reid that's called a human response, that wasn't why I came over here though. I came over here because it's your day off."

"Really?"

"Yes, you idiot. Go home and take those kittens with you. You will need to get milk and food also a brush, collars and a basket on the way home."

Spencer stood up dumbfounded and called a taxi. He walked the kittens and himself outside not really thinking properly. How could he forget a day off? He thought.

Must have been fate.


End file.
